


Arousal

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always turn her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 16.

They had no idea what they did to her. Between a boss who couldn’t keep his shirt on and one who couldn’t keep his hands to himself she was in a constant state of arousal. Some days it was all she could do to make it home and into the shower. And as she directed the pulsing stream of water between her legs she imagined them together—strong hands caressing hard muscle—and wished that she could join. But it was clear to her that they only had eyes for each other. If only they would figure it out too.


End file.
